User talk:Ninjinian
Hi, welcome to Club Penguin Battlerina!! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Stub page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ninjinian (talk) 20:02, March 13, 2009 Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at the Logo Creation Wiki. You can upload a 155 x 155 pixel image to Image:Wiki.png, which is the location for your wiki's logo. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 18:13, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Hi man Cool wiki have any Ideas for a battle character because I want to make many of them! Tails6000 Hey! I'll edit here, fixing wikicode, spelling, grammar, and I may create and enhance articles. It never help to have another admin! --Zapwire (talk) 21:12, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Ok That would be great! --[[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise']] (My Talk here!) 10:25, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Red. I think it is a good color for an evl group. --[[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise']] (My Talk here!) 10:30, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Uh, I prefer brown. --[[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise']] (My Talk here!) 11:20, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, I have already corrected that.--[[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise']] (My Talk here!) 11:33, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Guey article. All members of the Nodas Group have to have their rank in the name. You told Guey was high ranked, so please add "Sergeant" before Guey, and after add Nodas, unless you don't want him to be in the group. --[[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise']] (My Talk here!) 19:04, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Wow! No problem for me! :> I agree! User:Idoreconise (My Talk here!) 19:02, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello. I'm Galactic Empire12 (you can call me GE12 if you want). Yesterday, i joined this wiki. Anyway, last night, I was thinking about the Wiki policies. I hope you enjoy them! Wiki Policies Ideas * A Court House like in Fanon Wiki * Article Deletion/Article Merging should be taken to the Court House (If we'll have one) * Admins (including Rollbacks) decide the verdict of a Court Case based on proof and edvidence. * Democracy is the solution to many things. I think we should vote for our Webmasters/Co-Webmasters (coming in next section), along with other things. (Go here fo more: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Democracy * About 2 Webmasters. * 2+ Co-Webmasters Rights * IP Adresses: Seems that they have no rights on this wiki. * Users: Can Vote, Can Request for Admin, Edit, Create and Move Articles * Rollbacks: Can Vote, Can decide the verdict of a Court Case, Can Request for Promo to higher Admin levels, Edit, Rollback, Create and Move Articles. * Sysops: Can Vote, Can decide the verdict of a Court Case, Can Request for Promo to higher Admin levels, Edit, Rollback, Create, Delete and Move Articles. * Buracrats: Can Vote, Can decide the verdict of a Court Case, demote those with admin levels, enter Co-Webmaster elections, Can Request for Promo to higher Admin levels, Edit, Rollback, Create, Delete and Move Articles. * Co-Webmasters: Co-Webmasters are the sucesscor of Webmasters. They have Buracrat powers and can enter the Webmaster elections. They're aloud to retire from there persision and become a normal Buracrat. * Webmaster: Basicly, the rights you have. there are always two, too. Elections Co-Webmaster elections are elections which Buracrats can enter only. Atleast 2 or more will be elected. These Co-Webmasters will be next in line for the position of Webmaster. Co-Webmasters are basicly Buracrats that can enter Webmaster elections. When one Webmaster quits or becomes inactive, a Webmaster election will start. The Webmaster that quit has at least two weeks to come back, otherwise, elections will begin at 14:00 (UTC). Only one (or if both Webmasters quit, two) will be voted as Webmaster. Court House Coming Soon! Thanks Thanks for listening. if you have any questions or changes you'll like to make to the Wiki policies, contact me. You don't have to agree to the policies but I hope you do. It took me all night to think of some! -- Galactic Empire 12 17:01, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Website Hey, is it ok if I make a blog for this wiki for updates from admins and all. You know, like projects and all. -- Galactic Empire 12 17:09, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I'll be using Wordpress and I'll give you the info to get to the site once it's nearly finished. -- Galactic Empire 12 17:15, 6 May 2009 (UTC) What's a battle penguin? blah 06:11, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Can I have a template made?' I'll give you a image. Please use this image: -- Galactic Empire 12 06:54, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Hey! I'm back editing! can I be a sysop here? I'm an webmaster on CP Wiki Polska, and I am good in making templates, and locations. :) --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 14:56, 9 May 2009 (UTC) RE Ok, this is a color code: FF0 000 You may want to go to that site. -- Galattico Impero 12 Il Inquisitore parla 17:05, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Some things. Can I get a staff template? Could you please rate my articles? I want to see, if they are either good or bad. And please write about some Panetries in the Edge Fields. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 17:04, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Pic: 99CCFF --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 18:15, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Thx It looks great, thanks! :) --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 18:50, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I think that we should put a limit to the # of battle groups (e.i. evil groups, good groups, ect), but of course, no limit to the battle-penguins/puffles blah 19:41, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Because there is a chance that some groups will be the same, plus it allow groups to become larger. Then maybe there should be a limit of groups per user, so people don't create like 50 of them.